Mom is going to Kill Me
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: The newest Mai prophecy gives Chloe a peek of the future, one she was not expecting. Including future deaths, Mai guidelines, relationships, and family reunions. Chloe/Alek. OOC for humor.


another one shot! hope you like!

i know its a little out there, just thought it would be funny (:

* * *

><p>Chloe just stared between Jasmine's sheepish face and Alek's smug one.<p>

"So, let me make sure I understand this." She said. "Just like the Mai who originally foretold the _Uniter_ prophecy, there's another prophetess out there." Jasmine nodded. "And she has another prophecy." Jasmine nodded. "That she wants to share with me... right now." After Jasmine nodded again Chloe groaned. "You people just never want to give me a break."

"Come on," Jasmine smiled, grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her out of Varese Vintage behind Alek.

As per her usual standards, when Chloe became nervous she rambled. Like now. "I bet it's about me dying. I bet I die. Again. Well, obviously I'm going to die sometime. Oh, God. What if its' gruesome? Oh my God! What if I die—" Chloe rambled until they reached 103 Dillard, where Valentina lived along with Jasmine and Alek.

Chloe was practically bouncing around the elevator when Alek put his hands on Chloe's shoulders, trying to soothe her. "Would you relax?" He said, half-jokingly and half-serious.

"Sorry," Chloe muttered, as Alek released his grip from her. He let go, but he let his fingers drift down her back for a bit, causing her to shudder.

The door opened, and Chloe followed behind Jasmine. She opened the door, letting Chloe step in, Alek behind her.

On the white couch, sat the prophetess, who looked almost like a gypsy. The woman stood up, but before she could reach Chloe, Alek stepped between them, and glanced at Valentina.

"It's alright, Alek." Valentina motioned, and Alek hesitated, but moved.

Chloe tried to stand upright, and look emotionless as the prophetess gave her a once over.

"How long I have waited to meet you, Uniter. I have uncovered another great prophecy revealing your future that I wish to share with you. I have not told any other yet, I believe you should be the first to hear it, or in this case, see it also." She smiled warmly at me. "I am Helena, pleased to meet you, Chloe King." She reached out shake Chloe's hand.

Chloe shook her hand, and relaxed a bit. The woman, Helena, seemed to be very nice, and she knew that the other three in the apartment would stop any harm that would come her way.

Helena motioned to the couch, "Should we?" Chloe nodded and followed her.

Chloe sat on one end of the couch, Valentina on the other, and Helena in the middle, Jasmine and Alek on armchairs across the room.

Helena made herself comfortable before turning to talk to Chloe. "Much of this prophecy involves your personal future, and not just your future in uniting the Mai," she began. "It will not be easy, you will sacrifice a lot, including your relationships. I will say this: Amy and Paul are very loyal friends, they will stick with you until the end. Your mother will eventually discover what you are, Chloe." Chloe looked down. "You should not be afraid, she loves you for who you are, Mai or human." Helena smiled.

Chloe looked up at Helena. "What... What about my Dad. Will I ever hear from him again? He walked out ten years ago, but I think he knows something about me... I got this email the other day..." Chloe started, nervous, almost rambling.

"Did something threaten you?" Alek nearly jumped out of his seat. "Was it that guy who attacked you?"

Helena looked at Alek. "Calm, child. Be calm. The email was from her father. Yes, Chloe." She turned back to Chloe. "Your father will play an important role in helping you united the Mai." Jasmine and Valentina hung onto every word that came out of Helena's mouth. "Be cautious around him, though." Helena warned. "Although he would never wish you harm, your father is a man with ulterior motives."

Chloe looked at Helena strangely. "You say that like you've met him..."

"Perhaps I have." Helena suggested.

"You know where my Dad is?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"No." Helena answered. "But you will soon enough, now, if we could continue." Chloe nodded. Helena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You're triumph in reuniting the race and destroying the Order will be painful, but will be rewarded. Our goddess will bless all your children and future generations with nine lives each, as well as all of the gifts you have now, like your empathy."

"Wait, I have more gifts than just empathy?" Chloe asked dumfounded. "And wait, did you say children? Like, children that I would have to like, give birth to?" She asked, confused.

Alek snorted, and leaned back. "For such an intuitive girl, you're a prude. Took you until you were sixteen to kill someone with your kiss."

Chloe turned and glared at him. "Don't tempt me."

He smirked at her. "To do what? Kiss or kill me?"

"They're very catty," Jasmine explained to Valentina and Helena. "No pun intended..."

Chloe glared at Alek and turned back to Helena.

Helena just smiled at Chloe. "Yes, you're children. All four of them." Chloe's eyes widened. "I know, it is a lot of absorb," Helena explained. "But before your children, as I said before, your relationships will suffer. It will take you a long time to discover where your heart truly lies." Helena smiled in a way that looked like she was smirking. "And I must say, your husband is a _very_ good looking fellow."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, what about the whole Mai and human interaction thing?" She questioned, thinking about Brian.

Helena looked at her strangely. "It will be no more after you accomplish your goals. _But_," she said abruptly. "You and Brian will never be together, Chloe King. He is not good, no matter what you think. He will only cause problems and pain, I suggest you steer clear of Brian Rezza." She warned. "I'm sure you've been warned of that before," she looked pointedly at Alek. "And you would be wise to listen."

"But—" Chloe began, but was interrupted.

"No, Chloe, it's true." Valentina interrupted. "His father is Whitney Rezza, who is a member of the order, and was the one who sent the assassin after you to begin with. Brian is no good, you must steer away from him."

Helena nodded next to Valentina. "That is one of your greatest weaknesses, Chloe," she started. "A number of your lives are lost for the reason that you do not always think, and jump into a fight." Chloe looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. "_But_," Helena continued. "The majority of your lives are lost in sacrifice. You are constantly putting yourself in harms way to save your friends, and fellow warriors." She smiled at Chloe. "Which are the qualities of a _true_ uniter."

She leaned forward. "It may be a lot to handle to see the future, but I think you possess the qualities of a brave Mai warrior, one who can handle it." She placed her hands on Chloe's temples and Chloe closed her eyes, and her head was filled with pictures, quickly rushing through and passing.

The first was of Meredith looking at Chloe's claws in awe, and then hugging her daughter, whispering, "it's alright, I love you."

The second was of a man Chloe recognized as her Father, giving her a hug, and smiling at Chloe like she was the greatest thing the world had ever given him.

The third was an image of Alek fighting between two assassins. His back was turned from one who had pointed a gun at Alek's back, and there was Chloe, jumping in the way and flinging a dagger at the assassin at the same time he shot at Alek, effectively shooting her in the chest.

The fourth was of Amy sitting at a coffee table with Chloe and showing off an engagement ring, Chloe saying, "I'm so happy for you and Paul!"

The fifth was in a dark alley. She was standing across from Brian, crying. "Chloe, please," he tried to explain. "No!" she screamed. "You work for them, you tried to kill Alek!"

"Chloe, please!" he yelled again. "I can explain!"

"NO!" she turned around, her eyes turning to their cat slits. "You stay away from me, Brian."

The sixth was in her room, in the dark. She was turned on her side, and an arm was wrapped around her. "I love you." She whispered to the person next to her. The man kissed her on the head and pulled her closer and whispered, "I love you, too," in a british accent.

The seventh was in a bathroom, with a stick and a plus sign. Amy was standing next to her. "Well?" Chloe turned and looked at her. "I'm... pregnant." Amy and Chloe erupted in a fit of giggles. "Who would have thought that you and I would both be married and pregnant by twenty-three?" Amy laughed, hugging Chloe as tight as she could. "This isn't even your first! You bad, bad girl," Amy joked, holding Chloe's hand.

The eighth vision was of Alek holding a little blond girl. He still looked fairly young. Chloe was admiring him holding the little girl from a far, feeling very sentimental. "Miss me?" He said to the little girl. "Have fun with Aunt Jasmine today?"

She giggled and pulled at his hair. "I missed you and Mommy!" She grinned, looking over at Chloe.

The ninth, and final vision was of Chloe sitting at the dinner table across from her Mom and Dad who were smiling and holding hands. Together. Like a family.

Chloe took a huge breath, and nearly fell backwards. "That, _that_ is my future?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Helena nodded. "I could not give it all to you, like how you lose all your lives, all your children, your wedding, or how you actually unite the Mai. But I gave you as much as I could. You know about your friends, your mother, your father, Brian, how you lose one of your lives, your eldest daughter, your... husband." She smiled. "Yes, you were quite young to have a child, weren't you? Don't worry, with everything that's going on, you won't be in _too_ much trouble." She got up as to leave, and Chloe was gaping.

"I'm gonna be a teen mom!" She squeaked. "My mom's gonna kill me!"

"I love how that's the most important thing you get out of all of this," Alek rolled his eyes.

Helena gazed at him. "I would be nicer to Chloe if I were you, Alek." She spoke. "I showed her your future also, so if you want to know..." she smiled, and looked at Valentina. "Thank you for allowing me to share the prophecy with the Uniter." Valentina nodded at her, and Helena walked out the door.

The second the door closed, the three Mai warriors all started speaking to Chloe at once.

"_Teen Mom_?"

"_What about my future?"_

"_How did you lose your lives? How will you unite the Mai?_"

I think you can guess who said what. Chloe stood up abruptly. "I cannot handle this. Oh my God, oh my God." She started pacing. "I mean, was that stuff really true? Holy crap. I can't believe this. I mean, I never imagined. And what the heck, teen mom? Uniting the Mai?" She sat down again as the three warriors tried to be patient. "Wait, the pregnancy came after the uniting so... that means the Mai will be reunited soon and I'll be at least eighteen or nineteen, which isn't _so_ bad... but _ugh_ Mom is still going to kill me."

She stood up suddenly. "I'm going home. I need time to think."

"You can't just walk out without telling us anything!" Valentina called after her, as Jasmine and Alek protested.

Chloe opened up the door. "Look, it's a lot to handle. But I'll tell you three things. _One_, Brian tries to kill Alek and I stop him. _Two_, Alek has a daughter, which makes Jasmine an Aunt. And _three,_ I already met my husband!" She said the last part quickly before running out the door, leaving them all to ponder the third sentence.

Right as the door shut, she heard Jasmine yell, "Alek!" And then a lamp being knocked over.

Chloe was right to be nervous about this meeting. Now she would never be able to go to sleep knowing that Alek and Jasmine were watching her tonight... and the fact that she was going to marry Alek and apparently have _children_ with the british God.

As the elevator opened, Chloe let out a short laugh.

Wait until she told Amy and Paul about their future...

* * *

><p>hope you liked, review please? (:<p> 


End file.
